<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind If I Sit Here? by nickxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756495">Mind If I Sit Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/pseuds/nickxy'>nickxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And I ship her with MJ lmfao, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Hunter Schaffer is my Gwen Stacy, M/M, Meddling, Miscommunication, Oneshot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Pre-Relationship, Shy Peter Parker, Teen Romance, Tumblr Prompt, bucky is clueless, winterspider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/pseuds/nickxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thought he could make it to graduation without the dreaded high school cliche of having no one to sit with at the cafeteria. He couldn't have been more wrong. Luckily, it seems like the kid from his Chemistry class last year has a free seat at his table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind If I Sit Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi y'all!! did this oneshot as a warm-up. I can't stop writing winterspider.</p><p>I based this one off of this prompt: </p><p>“I have no one to sit with at lunch so I sat at your table and now your friends are not-so subtly kicking you under the table. Now they’re very loudly whispering that your crush has shown up and oh my god. I have never seen you this red by the way.” </p><p>this is unbeta'd and just flowed out of me so let me know if something doesn't make sense lmfaoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky really should have joined the baseball team. Maybe then he wouldn’t be subjected to the dreaded high school cliche that is having no one to sit with at the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, he would have Steve, Sam, and even Clint to sit with during this period but with the away game at Westchester happening today, Bucky was fully left to his own devices. </p><p> </p><p>God, he felt like a nerdy ass freshman or something. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky scanned the room for any potential table he could squat at. He needed this to end as quickly and as painless as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t go with the nerds. As easy as it would be, Bucky felt like he would cause a wave of worry if he just started eating at their table. </p><p> </p><p>He definitely wasn’t sitting with Flash and the other rich kids. Fucking assholes. </p><p> </p><p>He thought about sitting with his friend Natasha. However, Nat’s been sitting with Sharon and Yelena lately. While he loved Nat, he didn’t love being around the three of them when they were together. It was kind of like watching that movie Mean Girls.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he sets his gaze on Peter. He knew the boy from their AP Chemistry class, they got paired together once or twice. Bucky always thought it was impressive that Peter, as a junior, seemed to fly through the class at ease. </p><p> </p><p> Bucky, on the other hand, barely got out of there unscathed.  </p><p> </p><p>Still, Peter was always nice. Maybe a little awkward or quiet but never a bother. Bucky liked being around him. </p><p> </p><p>Peter was sitting with three other people. He recognized the tan-skinned girl, MJ, from detention. She seemed cool. He loved watching her fuck with Coach Wilson. He wasn’t familiar with the bigger kid or the girl with white-blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky began to make a beeline for the table, with his sandwich and banana in hand. Whatever conversation the four of them are having comes to a halt the moment Bucky approaches the table.</p><p> </p><p>He feels like there’s a fucking spotlight on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. You guys mind if I sit here?” Bucky asks as innocently as possible, internally wincing all the way through. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” The blonde girl giggles with a smirk, she immediately darts her gaze over to Peter. The junior's eyes are big and his face looks like it’s reddening. </p><p> </p><p>Was that supposed to be a bad thing? Bucky couldn’t be sure but the silence right now was <em> killing </em> him. </p><p> </p><p>“Free country, dude.” MJ says in her usual monotone cadence, gesturing to the chair in front of her and in between the bigger guy and the blonde girl. They have giant grins on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Ned and Gwen. They’re<em>  normal </em>, I promise.” She says giving them both a glare. The juniors attempt to change their expressions back to normal. Doesn’t really work. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys.” Bucky says awkwardly, sliding into the chair. “Hi, Peter.” He says, now being at the younger boy’s eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hey Bucky.” Peter murmurs quietly with a meek wave. “Ow!” He says quickly right after, immediately going to grab his shin. If Bucky didn’t know any better, it would seem like Gwen kicked Peter under the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Peter squeaks. Gwen is mouthing something to him but Bucky can’t really make out what it’s supposed to be. Maybe sitting at this table wasn’t a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>“What brings you to our side of the universe?” MJ says, pointing her fork at Bucky. </p><p> </p><p>“Aybemay itsyay <em> eterpay </em>.” Ned says under his breath, two seconds away from giggling. Bucky isn’t great at Pig Latin but it’s not hard to tell he’s talking about Peter for some reason. Gwen laughs immediately and Peter’s face turns bright red. Way more than when Bucky first approached the table. </p><p> </p><p> What the hell is going on? </p><p> </p><p>“Jus’ lookin’ for a change of scenery, MJ.” Bucky sighs, trying to seem as chill as possible. MJ squints her eyes. It’s clear to Bucky that she can detect his bullshit. </p><p> </p><p>“Did your friends ditch you or something?” MJ asks simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Somethin’ like that.” Bucky grumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Bucky. Know that you’re <em> always </em> welcome at our table. Right, Peter?” Gwen says, clearly kicking him in the shin under the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Peter yelps loudly, probably from the pain of Gwen’s foot connecting with his shin for the second time. “It’s cool you’re here. For sure… man.” Peter's eyes dart to his friends awkwardly. MJ rolls her’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Bucky answers awkwardly, taking a bite of his sandwich. If he could, he’d probably just shove the whole thing in his mouth and book it out of there. Seems a little rude at this point, though. Especially after they let him sit at their table. This really isn’t that bad. </p><p> </p><p>“So. Right before you got here we were just talking about the formal. Are you going with anyone?” Gwen says casually but it’s clear there’s some ulterior motive going on. </p><p> </p><p> Bucky doesn’t remember the last time he actually went to one of those stupid dance things. He usually ended up just showing up at whatever afterparty situation was happening.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” Bucky shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t usually end up going to that shit. Kinda lame.” </p><p> </p><p>If Bucky didn’t know any better, Peter almost looked disappointed at that fact. Seriously, what was going on? He didn’t even remember the last time he talked to the kid. </p><p> </p><p>“Well. I, for one, I feel like it’s going to be fun this year. Partly because I’m on the committee and also because Pepper is kind of running the whole thing and she’s got <em> great  </em>taste.” Gwen assured. She seems excited about it and there was no good reason to take that away from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll rethink it then. Probably will have to get somethin’ nice to wear or something like that, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely. Especially if you plan on taking a date.” Gwen explains and both Ned and MJ both chuckle a bit. Bucky almost forgot that you even take dates to these stupid things. </p><p> </p><p>“Hadn’t even thought that far ahead, I guess.” Gwen was definitely trying to get at something here but Bucky just did his best to brush it off. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Gwen, didn’t you say you wanted to grab one of those cookies before it was too late?” MJ suggests, raising an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Gwen looks confused for a second before she comes to. “Oh! Yes. I did!” She immediately gets out of her seat. MJ follows suit. </p><p> </p><p>Ned very much does not. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter, you should stay here so no one takes our shit.” MJ says before turning back to Ned. “Ned? Coming?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m good. I don’t wanna miss anything.” Miss anything? What the hell would Ned have to worry about missing? </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll buy your cookie, too!” Gwen hums in a singsong voice. Ned ponders for a minute before getting up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” He says. </p><p> </p><p>And then there were two. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for them.” Peter says eventually. “They can get carried away sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>“S’all good. They’re kinda funny.” Bucky says. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel completely relieved that it was just him and Peter. “So… are <em> you  </em>going to the formal thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I got a suit picked out actually. It was my uncle’s and it’s super nice.” Peter says with a smile. He looks excited before he shakes his head. “Sorry, I know it’s kinda lame… like you were saying…”  </p><p> </p><p>Bucky could put his foot in his mouth for shitting on this stupid dance. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Gwen actually made it sound kinda fun.” Bucky explains. “Plus, I probably should show up at another one before I graduate and leave this place forever, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Peter nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Gwen showed me what it’s supposed to look like, it’s gonna be like a fire and ice theme. Some ice sculptures and even some fire dancers apparently.” </p><p> </p><p>Woah. That actually does sound kinda cool. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn, sounds dope.” Bucky remarks, leaning back in his chair. “Do <em> you </em> got a date? I’m sure you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! No. I don’t.” Peter mumbles, looking down at his food for a moment. He then brings his gaze back to Bucky. He’s red and nervous as all hell. </p><p> </p><p>Peter looks like he’s looking at something behind Bucky for a moment which makes Bucky promptly whip his head around. He immediately sees Gwen, Ned and MJ try to pretend like they weren’t just gawking at them. </p><p> </p><p>“I was actually wondering. Since you’re not going with anyone…” Peter trails, shuffling in his chair a bit. “And I’m not going with anyone…” </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the past fifteen minutes make a lot more sense to Bucky. </p><p> </p><p> Peter has a crush on Bucky. Or something like that. </p><p> </p><p>This is really not what Bucky was expecting when he decided to sit at this table.</p><p> </p><p> He doesn’t even know why Peter would want to go to the formal with him. Bucky wasn’t oblivious to his reputation at Midtown High. Everyone thought he was <em> mean  </em> and  <em> broody </em>. Or, at least that’s what Steve said. Steve had no reason to lie, though. </p><p> </p><p>“You trying to ask me to this formal thing?” Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow. It causes the younger to blush even more. As if that is possible. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Peter nods quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, only if you want to. We can also just go as friends. That’s fine to… it’s doesn’t need to be a… a…” </p><p> </p><p>“A date?” </p><p> </p><p>Now, he’s never thought about it but Peter<em>  is  </em>cute. Extremely cute. In the dorky, nerdy kind of way but still grade A cute. Would it be so bad to indulge the boy’s crush? </p><p> </p><p>Bucky has to admit, the idea of taking Peter to this stupid thing is kind of exciting him. </p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. A date could be cool.” Bucky is trying his hardest to sound chill but can’t resist smiling when Peter’s face lights up. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it would be <em> really </em> cool. We don’t even have to make it a big deal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Or we could. I could get us a room at the hotel after too.” Bucky chuckles a bit and throws Peter a wink. </p><p> </p><p>Peter just stammers now. It’s adorable. Bucky chuckles again.</p><p> </p><p>“We should do it.” He says, meeting the junior big brown eyes with his own. Peter looks relieved at the reassurance. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s at that point that Gwen, Ned, and MJ make their way back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Gwen says with a giant grin on her face. “What did we miss?” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>